


The Somersault Experiment

by DramaticMarvel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticMarvel/pseuds/DramaticMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finds a video on youtube he wants to recreate, for science.  Cecil is dragged in to be his assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Somersault Experiment

The ceiling might have been moving. Or it could have been those weird bugs that happened to be the same color purple as the ceiling, either way something way moving. Or maybe he was moving? Reaching down, Cecil ran his hand over the edge of the bed, 90% sure that he was not in fact the one moving. They really needed to paint that ceiling, it was starting to freak Cecil out. Not enough to move from his spot on his bed that he promptly fell onto after work, telling Carlos that he needed to quickly finish his work because Cecil wanted to cuddle. Well, cuddle and rant about stupid Steve Carlsberg who called the radio station earlier and said a lot of things, not that Steve Carlsberg saying stupid things were odd, but they were a good reason to make Carlos cuddle with him.

“Cecil, would you mind coming in here for a minute. I need your help with an experiment.”

The never ending suffering of being a scientist's boyfriend, or at least that was what Cecil thought as he slid his legs over the side of the bed, “Coming.” But really who was he kidding, Cecil loved Carlos and every little bit of him. Even the annoying parts, like where he was too involved in his work to cuddle. He may have loved that part a little less, but never the less it was still very much loved by Cecil.

Upon finding Carlos in his office, Cecil noted how Carlos was hunched over his computer, scribbling notes into a tiny little kitten note pad that Cecil couldn't help but note was super cute. Oh, wait that was Cecil's notebook, no wonder he liked it, but some how he did like it better when Carlos was writing in it. 

“What are you doing.” Cecil asked leaning down and hooking his chin on Carlos's shoulder to get a better look at the screen in front of him. From the looks of it, it was two people, one being swung up to sit on the other's hips. “Hmm, I always liked cat videos better.” 

“What?” Carlos said, looking over his shoulder, his forehead crinkling, nose slightly scrunched up. “Oh. No. This is why I needed you to come! Have you seen these videos?”

Cecil laughed, “yeah Dana and I used to watch them all the time at work. Well, actually it was more like Station Management played them on repeat one day, so we were forced to watch them all day, but that's the same thing.”

“I want to try it.” Carlos said firmly, sitting up from his chair. 

“What? Really?” Cecil said suspiciously. 

“Yes really!” Carlos insisted. “I feel like I got the perfect formula for this to work. I feel like if this formula works, I can use it to summon more doors.”

“Okay.” Cecil said, hesitantly. “But only if you promise to use the formula for something else, like a new hair gel formula. I don't like you messing with doors after last time.”

Carlos stared for a moment, as Cecil put his hands firmly on his own hips. “But Cecil I'm a-”

Moving his hands from his hips, he crossed his arms, pouting slightly. “No. Do you want to do this or not.”

With a sigh, Carlos nodded, “Fine. Okay, so just bend over and let your arms dangle.”

“Well this brings back memories.” Cecil smirked, doing what Carlos instructed. 

“Cecil! I need to focus!” Carlos said, flushing red. “Okay, now I just grab your hands,” He said as doing so. “And I'm going to count to three and I'm going to pull and you're going to aim for your legs to straddle my hips.”

“I thought it was your night for that.” Cecil quipped.

“Not if you don't stop messing around.” Carlos said strongly, though there was a slight him that made Cecil believe otherwise. “Now on the count of three. One. Two. Three.”

Honestly, Cecil didn't know what to expect. He didn't expect it to fail. But he didn't expect to be pulled so quickly. All Cecil could think was to link his legs to Carlos's nice strong hips and in a blink of the eye his forehead tapped slightly against Carlos's. Looking down, Carlos smiled up at him. “Hi.” Carlos said with a small laugh, beaming with pride.

Without thinking, Cecil leaned in and placed a small kiss against Carlos's soft lips. No matter how many time Cecil borrowed, or rather stole, Carlos's chapstick, Cecil's lips were never as soft as Carlos's. Maybe that was one of the reasons Cecil loved to kiss Carlos every chance he got. Of course the main reason Cecil loved to kiss Carlos is because he loved him and times like this, where he got that stupid look of pride and happiness on his face, the word love wasn't enough to describe how he felt about Carlos and Cecil was always told actions speak louder than works. 

Pulling apart, Carlos chucked, and Cecil wanted to kiss him all over again. “So I take it you liked that.”

“Yeah, I did.” Cecil said, locking his arms around Carlos's neck. “You should do more experiments like that.”

“Well, the best experiments are ones that are repeatedly test.” Carlos said, firmly. “I was thinking we should test this out a few more times, maybe in a few different positions...in the bed room.”

Cecil grinned, leaning down to kiss him once more. “Well why are we still standing here?” 

Taking that as his cue, Carlos closed the lid on the laptop and headed to the bedroom.


End file.
